Closing the lids of injection molded parts having bodies and lids connected by a living hinge has been problematic. Previous solutions have proposed that the lids be closed to the bodies after the mold opens. This involves reaching into the open mold space with something to move the lids closed, which adds costly seconds to the mold cycle time. Another solution has been to eject the parts into a machine that closes the lids outside the mold. This does not add to mold cycle time, but it adds expensive additional equipment for handling the ejected parts. Solutions have also included separately powered arms or devices to reach into the space available in an open mold to remove parts or close lids. This requires accurate timing and sensing of locations so that components of the mold do not crash into each other.